


the taste of iron

by xsjb (zpnn)



Series: Doomed Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpnn/pseuds/xsjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If given the chance, she'd do it again. Her heart belonged to Starfire.</p><p>Short Drabble. Starfire/OC. (An Angsty Contribution to Femslash Feburary. You're welcome.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of iron

**Author's Note:**

> They were fighting someone who wanted them dead. A previous decision in the timeline had worn away the colour in your sash, but you hadn't realised it. Death comes swiftly.

Revenant saw the arrow before Starfire did, and left with no alternative, didn't think twice before she dived into the path.

_ Thunk. _

She felt numb for a second, but feeling came back in a rush of fresh agony, and a crack as her rib broke from the force. Already, blood started to run down her suit, and as she collapsed to the floor she dully remembered how much work it'd take to wash out the blood.

She was losing blood fast, and it rapidly dripped down her thigh to the floor. She could taste iron in her mouth and her hearing had dulled to everything but the spirits, but she couldn't see anything but Starfire's face float into view. She was barely aware of the world’s sudden tilt, of her back meeting the floor with a _whump_.

Breathing was difficult, barely possible amongst the waves of pain, but she willed herself through it. Inhale, exhale. Battle raged on around her, but she was almost deaf to it now. To everything but the roaring in her ears and Starfire, her Starfire, above her.

Inhale, exhale.  


Her face was crumpled, mouth etched into a frown and eyes downcast, saying words she could only faintly hear through the din. No, not talking... singing.

Inhale, exhale.  


Revenant didn't have last words, but pulled off her mask with the little strength she had left. Inhale. The look they shared was instantaneous and final, green on blue, before Revenant feels the life leave her body. Exhale. She is deaf to everything, blind to everything. The pull of the spirit realm intensifies, and she can feel herself beginning to leave her body. She'd done good.

That's right, she'd done good... she'd done...

**Author's Note:**

> Your sash has turned gray, not decaying, not frayed. This is a doomed timeline. You are not the Alpha, you realise some time later, stood in the crowd of alternate versions of yourself. You are what could have been, and Alpha Revenant looks at you with so much pity and sadness.
> 
> Disgusting.


End file.
